


Conqueror of the Heavenly Howl

by counterclaw



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Horniness, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counterclaw/pseuds/counterclaw
Summary: Six learns the hard way that his inexperience with physical contact works against him sometimes.
Relationships: Gran/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Conqueror of the Heavenly Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be set early on in their relationship, pre-SOR so no mentions of Six’s true name.

Six had come to love the feeling of being held more than he would have ever cared to admit. There was something warm and reassuring in the simple act of allowing someone else to wrap their arms around him. It felt good to let his guard down for once, to not experience the urge to evade outstretched arms like an attack on the battlefield. Even if he was only able to manage it for one person in particular. 

It had all started when Six met Gran while the captain was forging the Six-Ruin Fist. Though Six had seen the encounter as just another duty for an Eternal, he eventually learned his fate was more closely intertwined with Gran’s than he could ever have expected. Things had progressed quickly between the two – remarkable given their shared inexperience – and soon Six’s relationship with Gran had begun to provide him with every kind of physical contact he could have ever wanted. 

The captain would take every opportunity he could to hold Six. Stolen moments in the halls were usually accompanied by the warmth of Gran’s hand against his; when the two were in bed Gran would content himself with cuddling up to whichever part of Six’s body he wanted. Upon Six’s return to their shared room, Gran would be waiting for him with a hug sometimes so tight Six would have trouble breathing. It felt as though he were coming back after a year as opposed to the several hours that had actually passed. 

And yet Six didn’t mind any of it; in fact he rather looked forward to the tight embraces and physical contact despite the fact that he’d never verbalized it to Gran. It didn’t matter. Gran seemed to have realized by now how much Six looked forward to the simple warmth of his body.

As he lay back against Gran, the captain’s arms wrapped around his chest, Six briefly contemplated voicing his own desires. After all, Gran did the exact same almost every day. Perhaps this was something that normal people did in relationships, Six wondered to himself. In that case, he was very far behind. 

“I like it when you hold me.” Six’s words broke the silence like the sound of ice cracking. He was suddenly hyperaware his voice had come out more like the croaking of an ancient bullfrog than his own. Cringing inwardly, he hoped Gran had understood his voice through the hours of disuse. 

“I’m glad I’m not being a nuisance, then.” As he spoke, Gran shifted his hands’ placement so he was more or less cupping each of Six’s well-developed pectoral muscles in his hands. He gave them a playful squeeze, sending pinpricks of embarrassment through Six’s cheeks. 

Mildly intrigued as to where Gran planned to proceed, Six didn’t resist as Gran’s fingers began to roam his chest – all the way up until Gran lightly brushed the tip of his fingers against the perky buds of his nipples through the thin cloth of his shirt. 

For a few moments, Six was content to just watch Gran idly toy with his chest until he realized just how good it felt. The captain’s fingers pressed gently but meaningfully against his nipples, teasing them until Six caught himself making a quiet whining noise not unlike a dog’s. His body began to go limp against Gran’s; his muscles relaxed as though they had collectively made the decision to surrender. Whether he liked it or not, Six was completely at Gran’s mercy. 

They were just two small points on Six’s body. Each was smaller than his fingertip; and yet just by touching them as he was Gran was able to effortlessly evoke such a visceral reaction from Six. Gran needed just the finger and thumb of each hand to render Six helpless, twitching and shivering in pleasure. It wasn’t fair, Six sluggishly complained through the haze now clouding his thoughts.

It didn’t take long for Six to realize his body was having a much stronger reaction to Gran’s touch than just the involuntary tremors coursing through him. His erect cock was soon pressing up against the cloth of his pants, making a telltale tent that immediately betrayed just how much he was enjoying it all. 

Six reached up, feebly gripping at Gran’s shoulder as the captain slipped his hands under his thin shirt to access him more intimately. As his bare fingers came in contact with Six’s skin, Six tried to tighten his grip, to dig his fingers into Gran’s shoulder as though it was a rock and he was a drowning man. 

The captain’s fingers expertly rubbed and massaged his pert nipples, bringing Six pure erotic satisfaction in a way he’d never experienced. By now Six was more or less reduced to a shivering, whimpering wreck in Gran’s arms, completely at his mercy. He could barely raise a finger, though his ears twitched involuntarily the whole time. 

“G...Gran...” Six stuttered dazedly, his pants constricting him painfully at this point. Gran hadn’t touched him once below the belt, and yet Six was about as aroused as he would’ve been if Gran had been stroking his dick the whole time instead of his sensitive chest. 

Unsteadily, Six took a moment to gaze downwards and realized, much to his own embarrassment, that there was a growing dark spot in his pants. “P...Please, l...let me...” Six trailed off, unable to stutter out what it was he wanted Gran to do. 

“You’re that close, _just_ from me playing with your chest?” Gran purred into Six’s ear in a low voice, his breath rippling the soft fur covering Six’s ears. Evidently, he’d noticed the mess in Six’s pants. “If I’d known you were this sensitive, I would’ve done this long ago.” He reached down to give Six one long, torturous stroke through his pants before abruptly returning his hand to Six’s chest. Six nearly went mad the moment he did. If Gran had just brought his hand back down, he would’ve been free to slump backwards against Gran’s body as he spattered his own underwear with semen. 

Instead, Six could barely manage more than a weak whimper in protest; he was so completely and utterly dominated that nothing he could’ve said would have made a difference. His muscles began turning to jelly, leaving him leaning heavily against Gran like a sack of flour. He wasn’t going to last much longer; all he could do now was try to muffle his own moaning and wait for Gran to eventually allow him to finish. 

And that he did, mewling and whimpering like a kitten the whole time. His body barely felt like it belonged to him; Gran was able to coax more movement out of him than he was himself just by rubbing him a different way. Six found it both pathetic and incredibly arousing at the same time. 

Still trembling as the high rushed through his body, Six barely registered Gran moving out from behind him, replacing himself with a pillow as he moved. The bed shifted under his weight, helpfully telling Six that Gran wasn’t planning to leave him needy and desperate for release. 

“W...Wait,” Six breathed, shakily trying to prop himself up on his elbows to see what was going on. Gran was on all fours on top of him, his fingers already at the bottom edge of Six’s shirt. With a familiar glint in his eye, he began to roll the fabric up Six’s body, bunching it up over the Erune’s collarbone. 

Dazed as he was, Six barely registered the chill against his now-exposed chest and stomach. He only realized what was going on the moment Gran’s teeth closed on his right nipple. By some miracle, his arms didn’t give out, leaving him with a perfect view of Gran nipping and suckling at his bare chest. With his other hand, Gran began to work Six’s other nipple, making sure the he never went without attention from his mouth or hand. 

It was all too much to bear – Six had to force himself to seize the bunched up fabric of his shirt in his teeth to keep from making a noise he would regret. As the sheer ecstasy coursed through his veins, for the first time in his short life Six wanted nothing more than to cry out, to let Gran know how incredible he felt. 

But he didn’t. With a strangled whimper, Six trembled uncontrollably as a sticky warmth erupted inside his pants like a volcano. Unable to maintain any semblance of control, he finally released the shirt from his teeth and allowed his head to loll backwards as he gave in to the pleasure wracking his body. A steady stream of moaning and panting flowed from his mouth, freed from the dam that his shirt had been. 

Gran’s movements slowed as he felt Six climax against him; his teeth loosened around Six’s abused nipple but left behind several red, telltale marks. Satisfied, Gran planted a long, heavy kiss on the side of Six’s neck before rolling off of him to stare up at the ceiling as well. 

“D’you want to change your pants?”

Dazed and exhausted, Six had barely the energy to roll over and hug Gran to his chest. Though Six had already reached his climax, he was well and truly worn out. He wouldn’t be going anywhere in his current state – not even to the dresser for a fresh change of clothes. 

“Later,” Six drowsily murmured. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And yet in the end, I was horny just like the others. I’m not sure if I’ll post more stuff like this yet, but let’s just say there’s more where this came from...


End file.
